


Toys Are For Us

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amused Magnus, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Alec, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toy Store, adult toy store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Alec wants to buy toys for their son Max. So what if Magnus assumes Alec wants to buy sex toys to spice up their sex life.





	Toys Are For Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiaVivisol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaVivisol/gifts).



> Hi friends!!! A special thanks to MiaVivisol who gave me this prompt. Thanks honey. I hope it came out right. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The sun rose like a flower opening, gifting its petal into the world. The air felt fresh and new as two bodies lay tangled together on the velvet mattress. Soft warm kisses trailed down Alec's shoulder as he tried hard not to squirm under Magnus's lips. Even though they just had sex, Alec thought if Magnus kept going they would soon start round two. Magnus reached down to Alec's waist who let out a silent gasp when the warlock took the skin between his teeth "Magnus" he whispered 

Magnus sucked the skin on Alec's hipbone earning needy moans from his boyfriend. Soon they were making love for second time in one hour. Alec panted heavily feeling exhausted "That was....amazing"

Magnus nodded letting out a tired breath, his eyes dropping close "You were amazing Alexander. I love you" 

"I love you too" 

There was pause for few minutes before Alec nudged Magnus "I was thinking if you're free today then we could go to a..." a yawn escaped his mouth "... toy store"

Though Magnus was half asleep, a grin spread on his face. Sleep all forgotten, the warlock was now wide awake. Was Alec actually asking him to come with him to an adult toy store. Hmm.. maybe Alec wants to try new stuff. Sure their sex life was awseome but it wouldn't hurt to spice things up a little..like handucuffs, ropes, cock ring and maybe a paddle to spank his glorious white ass. He smiled "Ofcourse darling. I can use my magic and summon..."

"Wouldn't it be better if we see and buy?" 

Magnus smirked "How many do you want to buy?"

"Three but if price is less then maybe five" 

Magnus raised his eyebrows "Someone's eager to try new stuff huh" Alec nodded "I think it's time to learn new stuff. After all playing does improve mental and physical health" 

Magnus was taken aback by Alec's boldness. Usually his boyfriend was shy and would hide himself behind a pillow when it came to sex talk. To be honest he loved this side of Alec "Can't wait to get to that toy store" 

"Me too" Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus on his lips. He then heard a soft whinning on the speaker and he reached out to the device on the side table "Max is awake. I'll go get him" 

Magnus nodded "Want me to come?" Alec shook his head "I got this. Why don't you rest for a while then we'll go to that store" 

Magnus replied with a broad smile

 

 

 

Magnus openly gaped at toy store infront of him. Why would Alec take him to a place which literally was a toy store "Alexander are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yeah. I don't know much about these mundane shops but Izzy said this place is the best in town" 

Magnus scrunched his face in confusion. Maybe this store had an adult corner which was totally weird since it was a toy shop but his curiosity won the battle and he followed Alec who stopped at one shelf looking at few toys. He picked up police kit and showed it to Magnus "Do you think it's safe to use these?"

Magnus looked amusingly at his boyfriend. Alec surely must have picked this toy because it had cuffs in them. Oh how innocent and adorable was his shadowhunter "Darling it won't even fit.."

"No I don't feel good about this. What if it hurts?" Alec placed the kit back. Magnus chuckled "I don't think we're at the right store for what you've in mind"

"You didn't like in here? We can try toys that are battery operated. They should be safe to use" 

Magnus hummed in delight "I agree with you but Alexander...."

"Can we buy these skipping rope?" Alec's eyes twinkled with excitement as he picked up the rope

Oh my poor Angel, thought Magnus. Alec wants me to tie him to the bed with skipping rope. Could he get more adorable

"What if it gets stuck on legs and trips" said Alec dropping the rope back on the shelf. Magnus was again confused. Rope on legs? Trips? He was about to ask what did Alec meant when he saw him picking up small plastic sword "What about this?"

Magnus's eyes widened "You want a sword?" Alec rolled his eyes "It's harmless Magnus. Plus it will be cool since most of shadowhunters use sword"

"They do?" Magnus asked in disbelief. How does he know that and where does that thing go? 

"I can't find bow and arrow" Alec carefully looked under the pile of swords and blades

Magnus was shocked. How in the world will he use a bow and arrow during sex. Sword maybe....? No no.. Magnus shuddered, no weapons during sex. He has to get Alec out of this place or god knows how wild will his imagination would go 

Alec smiled broadly when finally he got his hands on bow and arrow "There it is" 

"Alexander..."

"It's so cute"

"Listen to me darling..."

"I love it" 

"We don't need to buy that. We can go to other place where..."

"Please Magnus. Let me buy this"

"No Alexander. They are not appropriate to use during sex. What if you or I get hurt?" 

"During what?!" 

Magnus huffed out a breath "An arrow sticking out of your or my ass is not exactly a definition to romantic sex" 

"What?!" shrieked Alec

"When you said we are going to adult toy store I had something else in mind"

"When did I say we were going to adult toy store?" Alec's eyes were huge and cheeks flushed red 

"In the morning right after we had sex" Magnus whispered 

"I did not say that. I said let's go to toy store.... for Max"

Magnus blinked once...twice...three times before he narrowed his brows "Ma..Max?" Alec nodded "Yeah Magnus, our four year old son Max. What's wrong with you. Why ard you're acting strange since we got into this shop"

Magnus face palmed and sighed. So since morning Alec wanted to buy toys for their son Max and here he was fantasizing his wildest dreams to come true. Alec stared at Magnus thinking about all the things he had picked up for Max and then it clicked inside his head "Oh my God! Were you actually thinking I was buying all that for...." he leaned in to whisper "...sex?"

Magnus replied by holding Alec's wrist tightly and rushing out of the toy store. He didn't stop until they reached an empty alley where Magnus waved his hands opening a portal "Magnus where are we going?"

"You'll soon find out" 

"Magnus?"

"To the real toy store" 

 

 

The moment Alec stepped in the store his breath caught up to his throat. There was a huge advertisement on the bulletin board for upcoming workshops in the fine arts of bondage and fisting. Stack of vibrators were displayed right in the middle of the store. Right side of the wall was filled with dildos which looked so real. Left wall had a huge shelf where he saw other several items like handcuffs, satin ropes and rings.

Magnus grinned looking at the items "Welcome to the real toy world" 

Alec thought he was going die or pass out from the lack of blood due to epic amount of it on his face. His cheeks went from light pink to dark shade of red "When you said toy store, this was not what I had in my mind" 

Magnus laughed lightly "Don't blame me. You woke the demon inside me Alexander. Now let's do some serious shopping. It's going to be a long night" 

"By the Angel" 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
